This invention relates generally to foldable containers and more particularly to a reinforced foldable container suitable for ice packed meat products such as poultry and the like.
Fresh poultry has for many years been shipped in paperboard containers with the containers filled with crushed ice to keep the poultry cool during shipment. These containers may be individually stacked on top of each other and/or in pallet loads during shipment and storage. The containers may be maintained in this stacked configuration for a significant period of time in the food distribution chain. Thus, the stacking strength of these containers is critical to prevent the collapse thereof while the containers are being transported or stored and must maximize the stacking strength of the container over an extended period of time as the moisture from the ice penetrates the container.
The containers in use today are typically single wall, corrugated containers with an open top box that is loaded with the poultry and ice and a cover which fits over the open top of the box. One of the problems associated with these prior containers is that their stacking strength deteriorates rapidly once the containers are loaded. As a result of container failure, the poultry may become exposed to the elements and contamination while the stacked containers may collapse during storage and transportation, especially in those distribution chains where the poultry is not delivered within a few days. U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,781 issued July 16, 1963 to Masi shows an ice pack poultry container of solid fidreboard with reinforcing posts formed adjacent the corners thereof. The following patents show internally reinforced containers which are not designed specifically for ice pack use but have improved stacking characteristics
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,653,116 Shipping Crate Parks Dec. 20, 1927 4,056,223 Foldable Container Williams Nov. 1, 1977 and Blank Therefor 4,581,005 Manufacture of Boxes Moen Apr. 8, 1986 with Integrally Reinforced Walls 4,596,542 Manufacture of Moen June 24, 1986 Internally Reinforced Boxes ______________________________________
The following patents show reinforced bulk containers for shipping heavy flowable materials. These containers are typically assembled in a different manner than the smaller containers such as those used to ship poultry and are not specifically designed for ice pack materials.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Title Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,159,326 Multiply Fibreboard Stonebanks Dec. 1, 1964 Containers 3,397,831 Reinforced Bulk Pack Adams Aug. 20, 1968 Container 4,081,124 Carton Wall with Hall March 28, 1978 Reinforcing Rib 4,341,338 Corrugated Box Bulk Arnold July 27, 1982 Materials ______________________________________